Sit Stay Help!
by SleepySue
Summary: While practicing her Miko powers, Kagome accidentally involves a certain Demon Lord, causing all hell to break loose. How is she going to get out of this mess. SessxKag
1. Oops?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own this story.

A/N: Okay don't worry choice fans I am still working on it, just had this idea so I started writing this story. I will do both at the same time. This is my second fic. I am happy with this chapter, has some good stuff hehe. SessxKag.

Hopes you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Oops?

Kagome felt as another warm breeze brushed against her skin, causing her to smile. Looking back down as she slowly worked the different strings and metal together, glad to know she was almost done. Only two minutes later Kagome jumped and exclaimed, "Yes its finished! Keade what do I do now?"

Keade slowly got up from her place by the tree and made her way to Kagome. "Well now, let me see it child."

Kagome nodded and pulled up the thin chained necklace. The necklace looked liked silver vines encircling each other, but when caught in the right light it shined with a blue radiance. However even though it look like metal, it felt like silk. Keade was very impressed with the young miko standing in front of her. She had never had skill crafting these kind of charms.

"Very good child, now is the part that is in need of mediating. You need to think of a strength of a demon in which you would want to be subjugated, and let your miko powers intertwine within the necklace."

Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment. "What happens if the demon I think of is too strong, or too weak?"

"The stronger the better, although if it happens to be a weaker demon you think of, and give it to a strong demon the repercussions you be unfortunate." Kagome nodded to show she understood, and took the subjugation necklace back, and sat down.

Closing her eyes she thought of the strongest demon she knew, Sesshoumaru. When she had the mental picture in her head she allowed her powers enter the necklace between her fingers. Kagome felt more than saw the energy coming off her and weaving itself into the necklace. When she had finished she felt exhausted, but the job had been done. _Why who knew how much work was put into making these necklaces._

Opening her eyes she searched for the old miko, finding her at the base of a tree napping in the shade. She slowly made her way over to her and softly nudged her with one of her feet. "Keade, I am finish what is the last step?"

Keade looked up to Kagome, then to the necklace and saw the power in it. _I have never known a miko to be able to make a subjugation necklace with that much power. Kagome ye really are a special child._ Keade looked at the child, and slowly told her the spell, to use to unleash the power on to the demon of her choice. Kagome nodded and said that she would practiced and turned to leave.

"Kagome child, One more thing, don't forget any words. One mistake may be fatal. Do not forget to not say the spell until ready, even in practice."

"Okay, Keade I understand don't worry every thing will be just fine." Kagome assured the older miko. Waiting to make sure that was all that needed saying, she turned back around and made her way to the edge of the river. She looked around before sitting down replaying the spell in her mind. It was hard to remember at first and she was afraid that she would be forced to go back to Keade for the words again.

After awhile she found out that if she placed the spell into a song she could remember all the words. She was singing the song so much that she didn't even notice when another aura enter the clearing with her.

The demon lord was amused that the young miko still had yet to realize that he was here. _I could always take her and trade my wretched half-brother for the Tetsaiga. _Figuring that was the best plan for now, he made his way to the miko, who was now singing a strange song he had never heard of before.

Kagome stumbled over some of the words, but didn't think it to be bad since she was just practicing. She stopped when she noticed that when she finished the necklace started to glow, freaking out she looked around and locked eyes with Sesshoumaru, The Demon Lord. She looked from the necklace to the lord, then back to the necklace.

Her eyes grew wide _Oh my god, did I say it out loud. How could I be so stupid. Oh crap, I even messed up and switch a couple words. I am so screwed._

The necklace lifted from Kagome's hands and floated in front of her face before shooting off to Sesshoumaru. He tried to use his acid whip at the offending object, flying towards him, but it just went through the necklace like air. Before he knew what happened the offending necklace was wrapped around his neck.

Sesshoumaru not liking the thing around him tried to take it off. When it didn't come off he looked at the now very pale Kagome. "Miko what did you put on this Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome just gulped, thinking fast looking at the advancing demon she did the only thing she knew to do. "SIT!" she screamed terrified for her life. The demon lord stopped advancing but not for the reason that she would have like. He was confused as to why the miko would suddenly scream that.

Kagome tried again with a different word, "Stay?"

This time Sesshoumaru wasn't nearly as amused as he had been just a few minutes ago, and started advancing again. _I don't understand why it didn't work at all. Damn. _"HELP!!" she screamed as a last resort. Life flashing through her eyes, she just stood there like a deer in the head lights. _I am so dead._

Before she could even blink he was in front of her, inches from her face. A clawed hand tightly wrapped around her neck. "You will take this, from my person if you wish to live."

Kagome's eyes widen, while nodding dumbly. She reached for the necklace, only to get them both shocked. _This is so not good._ Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes, tighten his grip. Kagome's hands grabbing at the opposing appendage, preparing to let her powers surface at a moments notice.

Sesshoumaru wasn't happy at all with this turn of events. Frustrated he tighten his grip piercing her neck with his claws, causing Kagome to burn his wrist. Both of them pulled back in agony, separating from each other.

When Kagome hands flew to her neck to feel the puncture wounds, she noticed that her right wrist was also burned. Sesshoumaru looked at his own wrist to see an identical burn mark, he could also feel something wet sliding down his neck. He placed a hand to the liquid and pulled it back to see that it was his blood.

"How...why...w..we...we have identical wounds." stated the confused Kagome. Sesshoumaru looked between their wounds comparing and sure enough they were the same. He thought of an idea, he grab Kagome's burnt wrist, and turned it palms up. With one of his claws he dragged it against her skin, drawing a thin line of blood. Then he looked at his own palm and again there was a wound that was inflicted on Kagome on him.

Sensing Inuyasha close by he looked at the miko in front of him, her wounds still bleeding while all that was left on him was the fading burnt mark. "Be here at midnight tonight. Alone, or you will regret it." He turned from her and walked away letting his thoughts wonder.

Kagome, was still stunned at what happened but turned to the nearby stream and cleaned her wounds. Moments later Inuyasha came bursting through Tetsaiga ready. "Where's that bastard." he asked looking around for Sesshoumaru waiting for him to jump out of nowhere.

_What took him so long to get here? I screamed ten minutes ago and now he is here, I would have died if it weren't for that subjugation necklace. _"He left Inuyasha, he.." she trailed off in thought. _Should I tell him about the necklace, no maybe not I don't know how he will handle it. I will wait till I talk to Sesshoumaru first._ "He what? Kagome did he cause those wounds on you? I will kill him!"

"No, well yes but he left and I am fine. Don't worry really I am fine." Kagome said her hands waving in front of her face, in a disarming manner.

"Keh, Like I care about you. I just don't like him being so close to my camp without me knowing." Inuyasha said, sheathing Tetsaiga and turning to walk away. Kagome couldn't believe him, he has been rude for a month now and she was losing her patience with him. "Inuyasha, SIT!" with that Kagome headed back to Keade's hut to dress her wounds.

* * *

It took two hours, after midnight, for Inuyasha to fall asleep. Kagome stood up and quietly made her way to the door. She was only mere inches away from the door when Inuyasha started to stir. She froze where she stood, after a minute she heard nothing and took this time to rush out of the hut, much to her surprise barely making a noise.

She rushed to the place where she was to meet Sesshoumaru. She was late and knew that he wouldn't like it one bit, the only reassurance that she had was the fact that he couldn't kill her. She opened her sense for any demonic aura, while silently cursing herself for not bringing arrows. When she made it to the river bank there was no sign of Sesshoumaru she search for his aura but couldn't find anything.

"Well, I guess he decided not to show." Kagome said, shrugging her shoulders. She turned around and came face to face with Sesshoumaru. Kagome jumped away from the demon almost falling into the river. "S-s-sseshoumaru I didn't know you were here." came her meek little voice.

"Miko, you're late."

Kagome just looked at the demon lord, her hands fidgeting with the end of her pajama shorts. "Well it took forever for Inuyasha to finally go to sleep. I can't help it if he decides to stay up a couple extra hours, now can I?" Sesshoumaru just regarded her with his usual blank expression. He slowly started to circle Kagome like a predator. "I have thought of this predicament that we have found ourselves in, and came to the realization that I am the only one who is weakened by it. So I have made a simple solution."

Kagome just stared at the demon that was now looking her up and down. "A-and w-hat m-m-might that b-be?" she stuttered out, feeling uncomfortable under his intense gaze.

"I will train you so that you will be able to defend yourself. I assume you wish to still travel with the worthless half-breed?"

"Well, yeah I would like to continue to travel with Inuyasha."

"Hn." Sesshoumaru looked to the sky and looked at the moons current position, _to late to do much tonight_ he thought idly. He turned his gaze back to the miko's. "I will allow this but every night from here on, until I say otherwise you will be with this Sesshoumaru. You will feel my aura pulling you so you will know where I am. Tomorrow we will decide on a weapon for you to use." "But, wait if we are going to spend this time together then won't Inuyasha smell you on me? Unless you don't mind us telling him about what happened?" Kagome asked hoping that he wouldn't, but knowing he would.

Sesshoumaru was back in front of her face before she could blink his claws firmly against her neck. "You will tell no one of this miko. As for the scent were this." He said as he pulled a thin blue bracelet to her face. Kagome took the bracelet and looked closely at before placing it on her wrist.

"We are done here tonight miko. Go back to your camp, and sleep." Kagome could only just nod dumbly as Sesshoumaru disappeared into the forest. A could breeze blew across her bare skin, bringing her out of her stupor. She reached around her small from in an attempt to keep the warmth in her body. Only then did she notice what she was wearing and blushed.

"I can't believe I forgot to change before I came out here." Kagome muttered through her frustration. Staring at her plaid flannel shorts, blanked tank top, and her pink puppy slippers. Kagome shook her head at her on absent mindlessness. "Nice going Kagome, those puppy slippers must have really intimidate Sesshoumaru." she said her voice dripping in sarcasm.

Little to her knowledge that she was being watch by a pair of amber orbs before disappearing once again.

* * *

Kagome woke when the first rays of light seeped into the hut. Slowly she stretched, careful not to wake Shippo, and climbed out of her sleeping bag. She looked at the sleeping forms of her friends. Inuyasha wasn't there but that really wasn't shocking, he had been disappearing and random moments for a while now.

She made her way to the dead fire and relit it, so she could start cooking breakfast. Once she was done with breakfast she went about waking her sleeping companions. First she woke Shippo, then Sango, and carefully woke Miroku. One to many times had she fell into one of his hentai traps.

When they were done eating, everyone packed their things away preparing for the upcoming journey of shard hunting. Kagome went to get her kettle when she notice Miroku closing in on Sango. His hand was mere inches from its destination, just for it to shift its course and reach around her to grab the bag she was reaching to get, his fingers lightly grazing hers. Sango of course turned bright red at the contact, while Kagome was secretly congratulating Miroku.

She remembered when he had come up to her last week asking why Sango was always violent with his advances. Thinking that she didn't like him. Kagome had to laugh.

_Flash Back_

"_Lady Kagome, may I have a word with you?" asked Miroku who was fidgeting with his prayer beads. Kagome just simply nodding and asked him what was bothering him. _

_Miroku took a couple nervous gulps, before explaining his problem. "Lady Kagome, I was wondering if you knew why Lady Sango is always against my advances. I don't understand. Do you think that she loves some one else. (Sigh) Maybe I should just give up." Kagome was shocked that Miroku was so down because of this. She started laughing at the nervous houshi. _

"_Oh, Miroku, Sango only loves one person." _

"_Really, so she does love some one then?" he asked dejectedly._

"_Yes, you." that statement shocked the houshi, he didn't know if he heard her right. "You mean my dear lovely Sango loves me?" Kagome nodded. "But then why does she always hit me when I advance on her." _

"_Miroku, woman don't like to be handled like meat. You must be gentle with her, soft brush of skin will get more of an effect you want; instead of grabbing her. Like help get something then lightly have your fingers brush hers. Or just compliment her on something like her eyes, or hair. And stop hitting on other women that will do you a world of good." _

_Miroku just stared at Kagome letting everything sink in, then stood and said he understood and left._

_End of Flashback_

Sango's little display of emotion, had a certain houshi grinning like a Cheshire cat. _It may have took him a week to work up the nerve, but he certainly did a good job._ Kagome thought as Miroku continued to help Sango clean up. He winked at Kagome when she thanked him for the help, still as bright as a tomato.

After Sango, and Kagomes bath, they were ready to set out, only one thing was wrong, no Inuyasha. The group decided that Inuyasha could catch up later that way the could cover more ground. Besides no one really wanted to wait around for the hanyou, who had been overly annoying as of late.

It took three hours for Inuyasha to catch up to the group and he was mad as hell. Saying that since he was the leader (yeah right) that they had no right to leave him behind. This of course followed with a fight between him and Kagome, which ended with him being 'sat' ten times in a row. Inuyasha continued to fume for the rest of the day until they made camp, at that point he said he needed to be 'alone.'

* * *

Kagome snuggle up close to Shippo in her cozy sleeping bag, when she felt an aura tugging at her. Fist she tried to ignore it, but the longer she ignored it the stronger the pull. Slowly she got up an moved around the camp, putting on some tennis shoes. She walked to where she felt the aura to find one very pissed off demon lord.

_Great I forgot about Mr. High-an-Mighty, and his stupid training session that she would be forced to go through. _Kagome sighed and glared at said demon. _Why can't he just leave me alone so I can sleep._

"Miko, I would suggest that you stop that glaring right now." Sesshoumaru said his voice full of authority.

Now, it might have been do to the fact that she was tired, or that she wanted an early death either way; no one could have stop the words that came flying from her mouth until it was to late. "Well, sorry _fluffy_ but really what can you do about it, Kill me?!" _That's right Kagome, make the homicidal maniac hate you even more than he already does._

Sesshoumaru just grinned at the comment, scaring the crap out of Kagome. He pulled out a black staff and through at her. She clumsily caught it, and examined it. She looked back at the demon lord with a confused look.

"I went through what weapon would most likely suit you, and came up with this. It's a staff that when you pull it apart become two swords." He then grabbed the leather one leaning on the tree and demonstrated. He showed her how to pull it apart into the swords and how to put them back together. Kagome nodded and followed his instructions only to throw one sword to her left, and almost impale herself with the other.

Sesshoumaru inwardly groaned when he watch the handicapped miko. _At this rate I will surely die, by her impaling herself during practice how degrading. _He approached Kagome as she tried to but the swords back in their 'staff' form. He violently ripped the staff from her hand. "It would seem that you can't handle a simple weapon as this, you will need a new one, preferably something that's not so sharp."

Kagome "humfed" and crossed her arms across her chest mumbling "how that, was in no way, shape, or form and easy weapon to use."

Sesshoumaru formed his acid whip and hit one of the near by trees, causing it to shatter. Then he walked and pulled up one of the long misshapen pieces of wood, quickly craving it into staff form. He looked at Kagome an threw it at her feet. Slowly she looked down at the newly form staff then at the demon lord.

"Are we still going to train?" Kagome asked in child-like whine.

"Yes, but only now you couldn't possibly kill yourself." his smooth tone barely covering over his annoyance.

Gently, she bent down and picked up the staff and held it like a golf club. Sesshoumaru took in the picture of Kagome and groaned _this is going to be a long night!_

* * *

A/N: Okay so how do you like it. Poor Sesshy he has to put up with a tired and clumsy miko.

**Important:**** If I get at least 10 reviews then during their next training session, Kagome will get the necklace to work!**

Please review, no flames they burn.


	2. A Dog, A Kit, and A Okasan?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company.

A/N: Okay, Sorry for the delay but comp is on the fritz there will be more to this later on!

Hopes Like It!

* * *

Last Chapter:

"Are we still going to train?" Kagome asked in child-like whine.

"Yes, but only now you couldn't possibly kill yourself." his smooth tone barely covering over his annoyance.

Gently, she bent down and picked up the staff and held it like a golf club. Sesshoumaru took in the picture of Kagome and groaned _this is going to be a long night!_

* * *

Chapter 2: A Dog, A Kit, and a Oka-san?

Night 3

Kagome cuddled more into her sleeping bag, it had been a long day. Inuyasha had decided that they needed to pick up the pace, because they have been lacking in the shard department._ He even had the audacity to say that I wasn't even keeping up so that they would double the pace to build up my strength. What he didn't know is that I am secretly training with the devil at night, then having to fight and walk all day. Those kinds of things tend to take it out of a girl._ _Stupid dog demons!_

That was when she felt the worst feeling in the world, Sesshoumaru's aura pulling at hers. _If I ignore him he will just go away. I need sleep and I am going to have it! _She thought as his aura pulled at her harder. Slowly Kagome started to pull in her aura, she thought _that if he couldn't pull on it he would just leave me alone, I mean what could he do to me when I am in the middle of camp._

She slowly started to relax when she felt his aura recede back to him.She had won the battle tonight. Grinning she tucked herself further under her cover.

"Owww, that really hurt!!" Kagome yelled as she sprung up from her bed, cradling her left hand.

"Kagome are you all right?" asked the concerned Sango.

"Yes, what was with all the yelling, what happened?" asked Miroku as he too sat up. Turning her head, Kagome looked at her two friends, and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry I just cut my hand on the ground while I was sleeping. I am just gonna go to the river and wash it off, and take some time to myself." _And maybe kill a certain dog demon._

Slowly rising Kagome slid on her shoes and grabbed the first aid kit, along with her flashlight, and took to the forest. Somewhere in that same forest a demon leaned against a tree, smirking. _He _had won the battle tonight.

Meanwhile back at Camp

"That was strange." stated Miroku, still staring blankly at the place that Kagome had just vacated. "I agree. Do you think we should go after her?"

"No, My dear Sango, we should stay and bask in this glorious night." Miroku said turning to looked at Sango shaking form with a warm smile on his face.

"You seem cold. Would you like help to warm up?" Miroku asked with his signature eyebrow wiggle.

"N-no, I am fine... hehe... we should send Shippo to watch Kagome, I will get him." Swiftly getting up, she walked to Shippo's side and whispered to the young kit sending him in the direction that Kagome had left. Waiting for him to disappear from sight Sango walked back to her bed, only to see an additional blanket on it. Sango looked over to see Miroku back to sleep, blanket less. _He gave up his blanket for me? _

A cold breeze blew passed causing the bare monk to shiver, shaking her head Sango picked up the "extra" blanket and laid it on Miroku's sleeping form. _Well, he does seem quite handsome when he's sleeping. _"Good night Miroku" whispered Sango. As she laid down drifting to sleep, she could barely hear a "Good night my love."

Back with Kagome

"That... Argh!" Kagome mumbled as she walked through the forest to where she felt _his _aura. "When I see him, I will purify his ass to hell and back; Or I will cut out his heart and make him eat it; Or I will slowly cut off his fingers one by one; OR better yet I will take his arm again and have Inuyasha use it as a trophy!" _Men are bastard, All of them. _With a final nod of the head Kagome barged into the clearing to see Sesshoumaru leaning casually against a tree.

Sesshoumaru lifted his head towards Kagome, his indifferent mask firmly in place. "You're late."

Kagome just stared at him in shock,_ he did not just say that._

"You Sadist! I deserve at least _one_ night of sleep, between you and Inuyasha I never get to rest. I want to sleep, is that so hard to ask for?"

"Yes"

"What?!"

"I do not repeat myself human."

Kagomes face started turning red from her anger, you could just see the steam rolling out of her ears. As her hands rolled tightly in a fist, she advanced on the demon charging her miko powers in her hands. She pulled back her right fist and slammed it into his chest, effectively throwing him _and_ herself into neighboring trees. And that is how little shippo found them, groaning in pain in a miko charge field.

Shippo looked from the demon lord to the miko and back. "I'm confused"

It was Kagome's groaning in pain that pulled Shippo from his stupor, springing the kit into action.

"Oka-san!" yelled Shippo.

Kagome looked at the young kit in front of her with a slightly bewildered look "Oka-san?"

Shippo realizing what he had said turned ten different shades of red. Even though he always thought of Kagome as a mother he never intended that she found out about it. "Uh...um... I mean are you okay? What happened?" Shippo asked carefully avoiding the Oka-san subject.

"Oh, I am fine." said Kagome as she slowly tried to lift herself up, only moments later to yelp in pain. "Or I could just rest for a little while, that does sound nice right now."

Sesshoumaru on the other hand, just stood up and brushed the dust from his clothes. Showing no physical sign that he was in pain, graceful walked over to the injured miko and her frantic kit.

"Miko, might I suggest that in the future you never try that little stunt again." came his silky voice drawing the two's attention to himself.

"Leave my Kagome alone!" Shouted a slightly startled Shippo, taking a fighting stance between his "Oka-san" and the new intruder. Much to the young kit's credit only slightly shaking in fear of the great demon before him.

Sesshoumaru looked at the kit in front of him to Kagome, raising an eyebrow at the scene.

"Is this your kit?" came the statement in question form.

Kagome looked at shippo. _Well I do treat him as if he were my own, but what about shippo? Well I am pretty sure that he called me Oka-san. _"Yes, Shippo is my kit."

"Hn."

"Ah, Kagome... I mean Oka-san, I am confused. What is going on here? Why is Sesshoumaru here? And why aren't we dead yet?"

Kagome had to laugh at Shippo's questions, while Sesshoumaru did a very good job at hiding his amusement behind his blank mask.

Composing herself she looked to the stoic demon lord. "Can I tell him? It would be helpful in the future if someone else knew." She asked, trying to give him the best puppy dog eyes he had ever seen.

Sesshoumaru stared into her chocolate doe eyes, and could have sworn he had seen that look before. That's when it hit him, _Rin_. This was the exact look Rin likes to give him when she wants to pick flowers. _This_ look was going to be his downfall.

He nodded his agreement, while silently cursing Rin, her ways, and flowers. Which had obviously put him in his uncomfortable position.

As he situated himself against a tree, Kagome began to tell Shippo the story of how she and Sesshoumaru ended up thrown against a couple of trees.

"There is something I don't understand. If you knew that you two had this "connection" through the necklace" Shippo began, making air quotes with his chubby fingers in the appropriate places. "Then why did you attack him that way?"

Sesshoumaru took the liberty of answering his question. "It would seem that, she spends to much time with a certain hanyou, and his actions are starting to rub off on her."

Shippo nodded his head in agreement, while Kagome just rolled her eyes at the whole thing. Turning to look at Sesshoumaru, Shippo asked. "Um... Sesshoumaru..-sama, do you think you could train me also. So I can help you and Kagome too. I tried getting help from Inu-baka but all I could learn from him was how to throw a sword around." Shippo's eyes started to glaze over as he thought about all the things he could do once trained by Sesshoumaru.

-Shippo's Dream Sequence-

_Shippo strolled up to the campsite, with ten fish in each hand, only to uncover a horrid site._

"_Please Inuyasha, we didn't mean to eat your Ramen." Pleaded Miroku, Kagome nodding in agreement._

"_Yes, we didn't mean to but if you must punish someone, then punish the houshi." begged Sango, Kagome still nodding in the background._

"_No! You all ate my special Ramen, so you all must suffer the punishment!" Inuyasha yelled, then threw his head back, hands in the air, and starting laughing manically. _

"_Oh, no who ever can save us." cried Miroku, one hand grabbing his chest, the other a top his forehead. The girls crying on each other in their desperation._

_Shippo, not being able to hear anymore, jumped up onto a rock. One hand on his hip, One pointing to the sky exclaimed. "Never Fear Shippo Is Here!" _

"_Our Hero!" cheered the girls, Miroku crying tears of joys mumble something about "The kami's have saved us."_

"_Keh, like that little whimp will be able to stop me." Snorted Inuyasha._

"_Think again you lowly dog!" Shippo jumped from his perch onto Inuyasha's head, bitting his ear in the process. To avoid the upcoming whack from Inuyasha, he somersaults into the air landing safely on the ground. With one final kick to the stomach Inuyasha was down on the ground begging for mercy._

"_Three Cheers For Shippo!"_

"_Hip, hip, hooray!"_

-End of Dream Sequence-

"Shippo?" asked Kagome, her hand waving in front of his face. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh... ya um, wait where is Sesshoumaru? Did he say I could train? What about-"

"Calm down Shippo, we have to go." she said pointing to the rising sun. "Sesshoumaru left, but he said that you can come with me again tonight. Weren't you listening to the conversation?"

Shippo blushed a little a shook his head no.

"Oh well come on before the others notice we are missing."

"Okay, Oka-san!" exclaimed shippo following after her, eventually slipping back into his dream sequence.

* * *

A/N: Okay so I did have more to this chapter but my computer has been a little testy, so I couldn't add it. Um some parts of this is a little shaky but all in all I like it. Same goes with the next chapter of choice, but hopefully I will be able to make a compromise with it and get them updated.

Hope you liked it! Please Review!


	3. DOWN!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and company.

**A/N:** So I have found my chapter 7 of Choice YA! However it is missing snippets here and there so I am going through it and fixing mistakes. Not to mention adding stuff to it. So that being said I say about two days for it to be updated. I also have been having trouble with this ending so don't hate me for the late update.

* * *

Last Chapter:

"Calm down Shippo, we have to go." she said pointing to the rising sun. "Sesshoumaru left, but he said that you can come with me again tonight. Weren't you listening to the conversation?"

Shippo blushed a little and shook his head no.

"Oh well come on before the others notice we are missing."

"Okay, Oka-san!" exclaimed shippo following after her, eventually slipping back into his dream sequence.

* * *

Chapter 3: DOWN!

Kagome and Shippo enter camp only to be bombarded by questions moments later, of where they were, and why. Luckily for them, Kagome and Shippo had thought of what should be said, and collected various types of fruit from the woods on their route back. For "breakfast" they had said to the questioning stares.

"I don't care what you were getting, you shouldn't go in the woods alone. Got that!" the upset hanyou yelled.

"I wasn't alone I was with Se-Shippo." Said Kagome wincing a little at the slip up. "But I understand that you were worried and for that I am sorry." She said quickly to cover her slip of the tongue.

Only one person seemed to notice Kagome's little name slip, and that was amazingly the lecherous monk. Who slowly tuned out the bickering couple, trying to think of all the names that could start with "se."

'_Well, doesn't Kagome have a little brother named Souta? Yes, but that doesn't start with se, and doesn't he live 500 years in the future? Yes that is no good, so who does Kagome know in _this_ time? Hmmm..'_ Mused the monk, his fingers stroking his chin in thought.

"What makes you think I am always worried. I just don't want to have to go through the trouble of finding another jewel detector!"

"Jewel Detector! Inuyasha-"

'_Kouga? No that starts with a ko.'_

"-Sit!"

Thump!

'_Kaede? Or maybe Jaken? Wait whose Jaken? Hmm.. Wonder why I thought of that?'_

"Now, Inuyasha if you are done being a complete idiot, I think that me and Shippo are going to eat breakfast. Even though I am just your Jewel Detector!" she said sarcasm lacing her voice.

"Keh. Fine by me just yell sit, and run away like you always do! You couldn't win a fight even if you wanted to."

Kagome stopped walking, and turned back around. She was about to retort when Miroku said the one word that could freeze hell.

"Sesshoumaru!" he yelled, punching one fist in the air with his self-victory.

Everyone stopped. Kagome included, as she suddenly had a foreboding felling that he had heard her mistake, and unmasked the person she was with. While the others thought that he had came to attack.

"Where is he? Like hell I am going to let that bastard take away Tetsaiga!" Inuyasha grounded out, absently stroking Tetsaiga's hilt.

* * *

"Achooo!"

"Lord Sesshoumaru are you okay?" Rin's concerned little voice piped up behind him.

"Yes, Rin it was nothing, lets continue."

"Yes Milord!" She said, giving him a view of her gap tooth grin.

* * *

"Is who where?" asked the confused monk.

"Sesshoumaru, that's who!"

"What! Why is he here? I can't feel his aura." Miroku said shifting from foot to foot, looking like a trapped animal.

"Then why _Monk_, were you yelling his name?" Sango asked irritated.

Miroku looked at Sango then at the still frozen Kagome and shrugged. "No reason, it just rolls off the tongue. Sesshoumaru! SesShouMaru! Yup has a nice ring to it. Well we better get moving, right lady Kagome?"

"Ah, hehe, yes no reason to burn daylight." Said Kagome, grabbing the dazed kitsune as they slowly walked off.

Sango and Inuyasha just looked at the retreating trio confused. Then to each other.

"That was... odd." Sango stated.

Inuyasha nodded in agreement then shrugged. "Well, I guess we should catch up."

noon

Miroku glanced at the miko beside him, taking in the bracelet she now wore around her wrist. Going by the design and make of the bracelet he was sure that he knew what it was for. He also noticed that Shippo also seemed to be withholding something. Obviously it was something good, and he decided that he was just the monk to find out just what.

_Detective Miroku Monk, on the case!_ He mentally cheered.

Stretching his arms out, Miroku strategically, yet casually knocked into Kagome's right arm. Effectively causing her bracelet to fall off.

To Kagome it all went in slow motion, all she could do was just brace herself from what was surely to come. She didn't have to wait long, when Inuyasha abruptly stopped, sniffing the air. When the growling started, Kagome knew that he could smell Sesshoumaru on her. A sudden movement to the right caused her to focus back on Miroku, who was bending over and picking up her bracelet.

Now that his suspicion was confirmed, he quickly slid the piece of jewelry back to Kagome's wrist. _No reason for needless violence._ He mused silently to himself. Before Inuyasha turned around Miroku gave Kagome a look that said 'we need to talk' then assumed his lecherous position, with his 'cursed' hand on Kagome's bottom.

Inuyasha turned to see his Kagome being fondled by Miroku, and was about to give him a good beating. However someone else had beaten him to it.

Sango didn't know what to think when she saw the monk groping Kagome. It had been weeks since he had touched a woman in that way, even including her. She felt something start to boil deep inside her, it was like a green anger consuming her. Before she knew what she was doing, she had hit him, causing him to fall unconscious. She wasn't sure what had came over her, but in all reality she didn't want to know. Because you see, Sango is _not_ a jealous person. Panting slightly she walked off leaving the stunned group.

* * *

After deciding that little travel could be down with an unconscious monk, the group agreed to stop for the day. Inuyasha went to go hunt for food. Leaving Shippo to look over the monk, while both girls took this time to visited a hot spring that was near by.

It was a welcoming sight for both girls, they had been bathing in cold streams, and lakes for too long. Kagome released a sigh of content, as she let her body slid in the warmth of the water. Sango following shortly after.

Starring at the water Sango went through the event's that had occurred today, and the result was not something she liked. Finally deciding that she needed to know the truth the older girl turned to her sister like companion. But just as fast as she turned, she lost her nerve, and returned to staring at the water. _So what if they are having a secret affair, it's not like a love him. I mean, the reason they haven't even told me is to keep my feelings, which I don't have, from getting hurt. Right?_

"Kagome, can't be sleeping with miroku, she wouldn't do that to me!"

"What!?"Kagome asked, wondering where Sango's out burst came from.

Sango turned to Kagome, the color in her face slowly draining away. Only for it to rush back in a shade of deep crimson. _Did I just say that out loud? Oh, I can't believe she heard that I practically told her my feelings for the perverted monk. If only the earth would swallow me up._

Kagome was grinning knowingly in Sango's direction, in her head she was doing a victory dance for her 'sister's' little confession. _I knew it, I knew it, I knew it. _Became Kagome's new mantra.Then after replaying Sango's words in her head she stopped. "Sleeping with Miroku?" Kagome asked now understanding what she said.

Sango looked away sheepishly, before mumbling something under her breath.

"What was that Sango I couldn't hear you?"

"Well it's just that um, you know, and then he doesn't, and then you and him, I thought, it's not?"

Kagome just stared blankly at her, trying to piece together her sentence. _You know? What do I know, then he doesn't, What doesn't he do? Me and Him? What? _Kagome could feel the beginning of a headache coming on.

"Sango, that didn't make any sense." Kagome stated.

Sango took one nervous breath before she continued. "It's just that Miroku stopped, uh "paying attention" to me, then today you two were talking were no one could hear you. And he uh grope you so I thought."

Now understanding what she meant Kagome calmly explained why Miroku had stopped his advances. The whole conversation had caused new hope to grow in the slayer.

Smiling Sango looked at Kagome and asked. "So what were the two of you talking about this morning?"

Kagome was about to answer her question when she felt a demonic aura, she notice that Sango also notice the aura. Sango rose out of the water to grab her clothes and weapon, when Kagome felt the aura basically upon them. This demon was one that they did not need to fear, but that didn't mean she was going to let him see Sango naked. Reaching out and grabbing Sango's arm Kagome yelled out to her. "Sango get _down_ now!"

-Thump-

Both girls watch in a horrid fascination when the demon lord came into the clearing only, to fall down to the earth.

Sango was the first one out of her stupor, she glanced at Kagome not taking her eyes as Sesshoumaru slowly pulled himself up. "Kagome, what did you do?"

Kagome looked at Sango then at the seething Sesshoumaru, and shrugged. "I don't think it was me, all I did was tell you to get _down_..." -thump- She trailed off as the demon lord yet again fell to the ground.

"Miko" came the growl from Sesshoumaru's general area.

_Oh my god, I am so dead._ Kagome thought. She turned to Sango to see that her friend had taken the demon lords current condition, as a time to dress. However Kagome wasn't so lucky, she had only managed to wrap a towel around her body, before she was captured in the claws of one very angry demon.

"Miko, you _will_ refrain from doing that in the near future." growled Sesshoumaru, his eyes slowly bleeding crimson.

Kagome laughed nervously, and cleared her throat. "I didn't know it would happen like that, really I didn't. I thought I had tried every word."

"It would appear not." Sesshoumaru said his voice slowly calming.

Sango just watched in awe as her friend talked to Sesshoumaru, mainly because she was still alive after incapacitating him.

"Hey, can you loosen your claws, a little their drawing blood."

"What did you tell the houshi?" Sesshoumaru asked.

_Wow that was off topic, mood swings much?_ Kagome thought. "I didn't tell him anything, nobody knows a thing." She gave him an award winning smile, but he wasn't fooled.

He knew that the monk knew something, but he didn't know how much. He tighten his grip around Kagomes neck causing her to yelp in both surprise and pain.

"DOWN!"

-thump-

_Ow, why does my head hurt so much. It feels like I got hit by a truck._ Slowly Kagome reached for her head only for her arm to get caught by something. Opening her eyes, she gasped. She was looking into the eyes of one very ticked off puppy. Looking around more she notice what had happened. When she had said the command she, herself had be caught by Sesshoumaru trapping her body between his stone chest, and the stone floor. A blush crept up her face at another observation, revealing that she was basically naked trapped between Sesshoumaru, and the floor in what looked like a compromising position.

"Oh, god what more could go wrong?" Kagome groaned.

That it when she heard a familiar voice sounding off in the distance. "Kagome! Sango!" Inuyasha was heading right this way. She felt more than heard the growl that escaped Sesshoumaru's voice when Inuyasha entered the clearing. No doubting hating be caught in his current predicament.

"What the fuck, Kagome!?" shouted Inuyasha.

* * *

A/N: So there we go my pretties, The neckless WORKS! And what a way for it to happen. I think our little Kagome is going to have to explain a lot in the upcoming chapter. Tell me if it doesn't make sense.

Okay so review, tell me what you think. I hope you enjoy the ending.


	4. Theme Music, and Blasts

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: All names and location were changed to protect the innocent. (Not really, just goes along with some of this chapters theme; crime) Dun...Dun...Dunnn!

Let the players begin! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Last Chapter:

"Oh, god what more could go wrong?" Kagome groaned.

That it when she heard a familiar voice sounding off in the distance. "Kagome! Sango!" Inuyasha was heading right this way. She felt more than heard the growl that escaped Sesshoumaru's voice when Inuyasha entered the clearing. No doubting hating be caught in his current predicament.

"What the fuck, Kagome!?" shouted Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 4: Theme Music, and Blasts

Miroku awoke stiffly, he turned his head slowly trying to work the kinks out. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he looked around the abandon camp. _Where is everyone? The Last thing I remember was..._ Miroku's brow furrowed in concentration, his head felt like it been split in two. The last time he felt like this is when he had groped one of the village women in front of Sango. Suddenly it all came back to him. _I remember I was investigating my case! Now that I know my theory is in fact correct I think now is a good time, to find the reason this all started._

Standing up, Miroku slightly stretched, while scanning for any sign of which way the girls went. A smirk appeared on his face when he realized that, today the gods smiled down upon him. _It seemed that both ladies had gone to the hot spring, in which would be perfect for peeking...er, um I mean seeking out the information he needed_.

Looking around one last time for the remainder of the group he set off. Stealthily he hid behind bushes only to somersault over to another tree, his movements flawless. The only thing that would give him away, was the theme music that he was making up as he continue his task as _Detective Miroku Monk!_ Yes, no one would suspect him of anything.

His song ended, as he neared the spring. Making little to no noise, he hid in a bush near the spring concealing himself. Cautiously he looked around, to see if he had been caught, only to commend himself on a job well done. _Looks like all those years of leaching pays off_, he mused silently.

Deciding that he was safe he turned his eyes to the women in the spring. Leaning slightly over he listen as Sango asked Kagome of their conversation that he had shared with her. Wondering if Kagome would tell her exactly what was going on. He held his breath as Kagome opened her mouth, waiting for the answer to come out only to feel the fast approach of a demonic aura. Both girls notice as well. Sango looked ready to charge for her weapons, while curiously enough Kagome just look annoyed, and relaxed. She knew who was coming.

Before The demon could enter, Kagome grabbed Sango's arm, Telling her to get down. No doubt not wanting whoever to see her naked form. Which for that Miroku was glad, he was the only one aloud to see Sango in such a state of undress. How ever he was surprise to see Sesshoumaru enter only to fall to the ground. The way was disturbingly familiar to Miroku, but he couldn't place where he had seen such a spectacle.

He just stared at Sesshoumaru as he got on his knees, seething in rage. _The mighty Demon Lord Sesshoumaru, tripping and falling, never gonna see that again._ Miroku thought idly. Absently thanking every god that he was hidden, and that the sulfur from the spring would cover his scent.

"Kagome, What did you do?" he heard Sango asked.

Kagome just looked at the two beings in the clearing, and shrugged. "I don't think it was me, all I did was tell you to get _down_..." -thump- She trailed off as Sesshoumaru yet again fell to the ground.

"Miko" growled Sesshoumaru, sending chills down Miroku's spine. _The guy really is scary..._ He lost track of what he was thinking when, Sango took advantage of the demon's lord place to dress. Giving Miroku a lovely view of his "future" wife's backside. He notice that Kagome also eventually got out, also trying to dress. Only to for Sesshoumaru to capture her in his claws, her body only clad in her towel. His body froze in fear for his friend.

"Miko, you _will_ refrain from doing that in the near future." growled Sesshoumaru, his eyes slowly bleeding crimson.

Kagome laughed nervously, and cleared her throat. "I didn't know it would happen like that, really I didn't. I thought I had tried every word."

"It would appear not." Sesshoumaru said his voice slowly calming.

Miroku watched the scene as understanding slowly dawned on him. Looking closely he notice that Sesshoumaru was sporting a new necklace that looked like the one, that Kagome was working on with Keade.

"Hey, can you loosen your claws, a little their drawing blood."

"What did you tell the houshi?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Miroku paled, _how did he know that we had talked? Was he watching the whole thing. Did he see me gro... _He couldn't finish the thought, to scared to continue thinking. "I didn't tell him anything, nobody knows a thing." He heard Kagome stick up for him, and dramatically wiped away a false tear. Putting his hands together he bowed his head. _Kagome, you were a good friend, may you rest in piece, after your soon to be brutal murder. _Finished with his silent prayer, her turned back to the scene in front of him.

"DOWN!" Kagome yelled.

-thump-

He commended Kagome for her fast thinking, however he couldn't help but smirk at the _situation_ before him. Kagome, who might as well be naked, trapped under Sesshoumaru. All because she failed to realize that she was in the line of fire. Quickly he turned from the scene, trying to stifle the build laughter inside of him. He heard the shout from Inuyasha to the girls, trying to figure out if they were safe.

It was when Inuyasha entered the clearing, shouting his disbelief, did Miroku finally loose it. The laughter boiled over him, shaking his body with their cries. So caught up with his sudden amusement of the discomfort that everyone was feeling, that he didn't notice that all eyes had turned to him, or that he had faltered in his hiding place, moving him in plain sight.

He opened his eyes to see four very anger looking eyes directed at him. Nervously he stood, slowly brushing away the dust from his robe. Coughing slightly in his hand, he turned to Kagome. "Well, I think that we all learned from this situation, that every profound spirit needs a mask: even more, around every profound spirit a mask is continually growing." With that he turned to leave, hoping that in the confusion no one would realize exactly _what_ he had been doing.

However the gods seemed at the moment to be cruel, to their once fortunate monk. "And what monk, is that supposed to mean?" asked Sango, anger evident in her voice.

Wincing slightly he turned back to the "angry mob." _I wish I had saved that prayer for me instead of Kagome, it is obvious that I will need it more. _He thought wryly. " Well, it means that of course... um." he stopped when he realized that in his haste to leave, he had forgotten what exactly he had said to them. He was trapped.

But the monks life would be saved by an angel, in the form of a inu hanyou. "Keh, like I care what the leach was doing, what I want to know is _what_ you two were doing, on the ground when I came in."

Miroku just sat back with Sango and watched as Sesshoumaru and Kagome, both seemed to hear the unsaid words. And the battle began. Kagome putting aside the fact that she had been fighting with Sesshoumaru before Inuyasha had appeared, started sticking up for the demon lord. While simultaneously keeping him from killing Inuyasha, who still had yet to take the foot that was currently lodge in his mouth, out.

Kagome getting frustrated with Inuyasha decided to shut him up, with one simple word sit. Sesshoumaru who on any other occasion would have looked on in amusement, now only looked on with something between both hatred and pity. He now knew what it felt like to be on the receiving end of that charm.

Looking down at her body Kagome remembered that she hadn't been able to dress in time, was extremely embarrassed. Quickly she ducked behind Sesshoumaru's body, hiding herself from the others view. She reached out and tugged on the back of his shirt, causing him to turn around. He looked down at her, one eyebrow raised as if in question to her actions.

"Give me your shirt." Kagome quietly whispered.

"No"

"Sesshoumaru, I am practically naked. You don't need that, besides you have a shirt underneath right?"

This time he didn't even give a response just turned back to watch as the hanyou try to break free from the bonds of the spell. He felt the miko shift behind him, but decided that turning around would not be in his favor, he kept facing forward. It was when he felt her small hands grasp his shoulders did he stiffen a little. He could feel her breath on his ear, but yet again ignored her, his outward expression showing none of his discomfort.

"Sesshoumaru," She began to whisper in his ear. "If you don't give me that shirt, not only will I kill us both, but I will also make sure that Inuyasha knows of the necklace, currently hanging around your neck, can do."

Silently he thought over his options, he believed the miko's threat she was after all a vindictive woman, but he didn't want to cave into her needs so easily. Finally after he sensed that the miko would no longer wait he started to undress. Startling the now standing hanyou. The shirt hanged in his hand as he held it in the air, only seconds before it was ripped away.

Kagome wrapped his over large shirt around herself, creating a small dress before she let her towel fall from underneath it. Satisfied that she was well covered, she moved back in sight of the others. Her triumphant smirk, clearing shown on her face.

Inuyasha didn't know what to address first the fact that Kagome was wearing his brother shirt, the fact that his brother had given her the shirt to wear, or the fact that his brother was currently standing with _both_ arms folded across his chest. So he asked the about them all.

"What the fuck? How did you get your arm, and why are you even with this bastard?" Inuyasha yelled out, frustration taking over in his voice.

Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha with a bored expression, before answering him. " I am not without healing abilities, little brother. And what the miko and I do, does not concern you." he finished a smirk playing on his lips, he knew that would get him. True he did not want to be thought of rutting with the female, but he also didn't want the half-breed to know why he was with her in the first place.

Kagome just stood by, while the inu demons sibling rivalry started to rear its ugly head. Absently she notice that Sango and Miroku had left no doubt finding amusement else where. She was contemplating if she should go to them, when she felt a tugging on her soul. Looking around she saw nothing out of place, yet the tugging just kept on going. Wanting her to go further into the woods. Deciding that Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru would be fighting for a while, she went to investigate.

The twigs pinched her bare feet, but she paid no heed, as she continued down her path. The tugging becoming more prominent the closer she came to the source. Up ahead in the clearing she would find, what she had already knew would be there. Stepping into the open, she looked on, as the souls of the dead were carried to their new host.

"What do you want Kikyo?" hiding none of her bitterness in her voice, at being summoned by the dead miko.

Kikyo turned her dead eyes on Kagome, slowly looking for something. "Why is it your soul is no longer accessible to me?" her voice was cold and bland.

Kagome shuddered, under the accusation. Her mind wrapped around what she said but still could not understand. Seeing her confusion, Kikyo decided to clarify. "It would seem that your soul is intertwined with another, beside myself. Causing it harder to draw on you. How are you blocking me?"

Kagome's eyes widen when she realized what she meant, Sesshoumaru was some how preventing Kikyo from tracking her. She smirked at the fact. Turning her attention back to Kikyo, Kagome smiled. "You don't need to know anything, Kikyo. You should be happy that you have any of my soul at all." Kagome realized that maybe taunting her, wasn't such a good idea when she felt the first arrow graze her cheek.

Pulling in her powers, she suppressed the bond she shared with Sesshoumaru. Knowing that any purifying arrow that made contact with her, would most likely kill him. Her victory of blocking the bond was short lived when an arrow pierced through her side, causing her to double over in pain. Yes, today was not a good day.

"It matters not if you tell me, because today I will reclaim my soul." Kikyo said with a cruel smirk on her face.

Kagome knew that she had no weapons, and she was out of air shot of both demons. If she ran for it, she would certainly die, Kikyo had trapped her good. Not being able to use her powers, unless she wanted to weaken her block Kagome settle on just dodging the never ending arrows.

Her blood was falling freely from her side, and her speed was slowing. She was now getting nicked by every other arrow if this kept up she would die. It was then that she was struck with an idea to get help. She would open the bond only for him to feel her pain, before shutting it again. The only problem was she would need to be concentrating fully leaving her open to Kikyo's attacks.

Kagome watched intently as Kikyo fired another arrow, Kagome took this time to open the bond. She closed it, just in time for the arrow that soared through her right leg. She fell to the ground, her right hand reaching for the arrow in her leg. A shadow cast over her, and she knew Kikyo would now take her life. Closing her eyes she waited for the finally blow, only for it to never come.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was dodging Inuyasha's attacks when he felt Kagome's pain. At first he didn't realize what happened it left as fast as it came, but when he noticed the miko missing he knew what it was he felt. No longer caring about the half-breed he took off in the direction of Kagome's aura.

When he entered the clearing he was not pleased, the dead miko was firing on his miko. Slowly she aimed at Kagome for the finishing blow. Enraged, Sesshoumaru threw the dead miko away from Kagome, then lifted her limp body from the ground, cradling her in his arms. Startling Kagome into opening her eyes.

He looked in to Kagome's eyes before her looked at the wounds adorning her body, then back to her face. His every questioning eyebrow raised. "How did I not know?"

Kagome looked into his eyes, with complete trust and smiled. "I suppressed the bond, I didn't think you would like the feel of purifying arrows cutting through your body." With that Kagome slipped into unconsciousness her little body no longer able to take the pain.

Sesshoumaru understood what she had done, in suppressing the bond she also had suppressed her powers, making her completely defenseless. He felt an odd feeling swell in his chest, his was proud of the miko, and what she had showed him today. However the day would not end here, he sensed her companions coming near, and knew that this day was yet to end.

* * *

A/N: Okay so I am done with this chapter. I feel real happy with this chapter, but thought that their needed to be some sort of drama (not that we haven't see that already) added to this chapter. So a miko fight was a must, however one sided. But don't worry Kikyo will get her's later on. Tell me if you don't understand the kikyo/kagome talking scene.

Please review, or I discontinue this series. Throws head back, and laughs manically.


	5. Run!

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha.

A/N: I am so sorry that this chapter had taken me so long, I hope you will forgive me. And I will hopefully be doing updates more closely together.

Well here we go!

Hopes you Enjoy!

* * *

Last Chapter:

Kagome looked into his eyes, with complete trust and smiled. "I suppressed the bond, I didn't think you would like the feel of purifying arrows cutting through your body." With that Kagome slipped into unconsciousness her little body no longer able to take the pain.

Sesshoumaru understood what she had done, in suppressing the bond she also had suppressed her powers, making her completely defenseless. He felt an odd feeling swell in his chest, his was proud of the miko, and what she had showed him today. However the day would not end here, he sensed her companions come near, and knew that this day was yet to end.

* * *

Chapter 5: Run!

Sesshoumaru placed Kagome gently on the ground. He gazed down at the unconscious miko, carefully he moved a stray hair behind her ear. Then turned to face the incoming crowd, looking very much like a disappointed mother.

Inuyasha was the first one to break into the clearing. Immediately he saw Sesshoumaru, the second thing he saw was the very injured Kikyo. Being the hanyou he is, he jumped to the first conclusion that came to his head. Running to stand between his dead miko and his hated half-brother. Inuyasha growled.

"You bastard, you stopped our fight, so you could attack Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled through clenched teeth. He carefully lifted Kikyo's unconscious form into his lap.

Sesshoumaru watched Inuyasha with veiled disgust. _The pathetic hanyou is so wrapped in the dead miko that he can't even sense the live one._ Turning slightly he looked at the miko, _she seemed to be coming around_. Turning back he looked at the dead miko, wanting nothing more then to snap her neck.

"Little brother, are you so pathetic that you can not sense the problem?" Sesshoumaru asked in annoyance.

"The problem is you, you pompous ass! You just attacked Kikyo to get at me!" Inuyasha yelled louder, absently pulling Kikyo closer to him.

"Unlike you hanyou filth, this Sesshoumaru does not do such petty things."

Inuyasha was about to retort when Miroku, Sango, and Shippo came crashing through the trees, making a bee-line to Sesshoumaru's side.

"Hey what the hell you guys? I am over here." Inuyasha said incredulously.

The group only stopped to look at Inuyasha before continuing to Sesshoumaru's side.

"Is Kagome okay? What happen to her?" Asked the concerned slayer.

Inuyasha look at the group confused. 'Kagome? When did she get here? Why didn't I notice her before?' Inuyasha tried to look around the group, but couldn't with Kikyo still in his lap.

Sesshoumaru turned to the slayer, the wheels in his head turning. "Slayer, start bandaging her wounds."

Sango not really understanding walked over to her friend, and slowly looking up and down her body. Nodding to herself she turned to Miroku. "Miroku, I need you to grab Kagome's things from the spring, and find Kirara." Miroku nodded, looking once more at his injured friend before running off to the springs.

"Why is Kagome here, you attack her too!" Inuyasha yelled from his prone position.

"Really brother try to show some thought. It was your dead wench that attacked her, it was this Sesshoumaru that prevented her from finishing the job."

Inuyasha eyes widened, as he looked at Sango and Miroku treating Kagome's wounds. _Sure Kikyo attacked Kagome some times, but she would never kill her. Would she? _Shaking the thoughts from his head he looked back at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru no longer willing to be near his brother turned to face the monk and slayer. He noted that they had bound the miko's wounds, he would need to inspect them later on. Picking up Kagome and cradling her to his chest he looked at the slayer. "You will come with me, bring what you must. Monk you stay with the half-breed, and watch him." With his orders given out he turned and starting making his way out of the clearing.

Shippo looked at Sesshoumaru, then to Inuyasha. _Sorry Inuyasha but I want to be with Kagome. _Nodding his head to himself, he walked after Sesshoumaru. Once close enough he jumped on the demon lord, claiming him as his new perch. Said demon lord seemed not to care, or made no move to remove the kit.

Sango looked at Miroku not sure if she should stay or go. She wanted to be with Kagome, but she also didn't want to leave Miroku's side.

Miroku noticed that Sango was hesitating, and secretly wanted her to stay. At that moment in time he didn't care where Kagome went, he wanted his Sango. Immediately he felt horrible for thinking such a thing about his friend. He knew that Kagome would need Sango by her side more then he did at the moment. Giving her a push towards where the other left, he smiled at her letting her know that it would be alright.

Sango was hurt that he would send her away. _Does he want me gone that badly? _Sango felt her heart ache, but nodded and picked up Kagome's bag, and jumped on the transformed Kirara.

Inuyasha just watched mutely as Sesshoumaru carried off Kagome. He wanted to chase after him, and break every bone in his body but couldn't. He needed to be here for Kikyo, she was badly injured and would need his care. _Kagome doesn't need me, she has my jerk of a half-brother for all her needs. _Inuyasha thought bitterly.

Soon the only people left in the clearing was a monk, a hanyou, and a dead miko. Miroku looked at Inuyasha and wanted to punch his lights out. _He stood by and let them leave, He let Kagome and his Sango leave. Okay so maybe I helped them leave too, but if he said something, anything. It doesn't matter thou he has what he wants._

Turning from his friend Miroku walked back to camp. He looked around the clearing, and remembered how everything was just a few minutes ago. Quietly he walked over to where he and Sango had set up to sleep. Laying down he pulled Sango's cover over him, and felt empty. He gave a silent prayer to his friends wishing them well, then fell asleep the strain of the days events over coming him.

* * *

Sango looked back in the direction of the clearing for the ninth time since they left, and felt her heart clench painfully. _He had just let me go, with nothing more than a smile. Did I ever mean anything to you, Miroku? _She shook her head and looked to the path ahead. _I am sorry Kagome you were wrong about me and Miroku. _

Sesshoumaru could sense the sadness flowing from the women behind him, and was slightly confused. The slayer seemed happy to be with the miko, but yet was still sad. Deciding that the emotional problems of the woman was not his concerned her turned his eyes back to the miko in his arms. His shirt seemed to drown the miko's small form, he also noticed that her wounds had started to bleed through the bandages.

Coming to a halt, he placed Kagome down, then turned to leave. "Tend to the miko's wounds." was all he said before disappearing from sight.

Sango looked down at her friend, and smiled softly. She didn't need Miroku, beside Kagome needed her now. " Shippo can you pass me the first aid kit?"

"Sure thing Sango!"

It had taken a while to patch Kagome's wounds back up, but it was a job done well. After Sango and Shippo finished they decided that it was time for some sleep. Shippo not wanting to hurt his oka-san, thought that it might be best to sleep with Sango tonight.

* * *

The first thing that Kagome notice when she awoke, was that she wasn't having dinner with Brad Pitt. The second thing she noticed was that it was really dark, and finally she noticed the pain in her side and leg. _What the hell is going on?! Where is Brad? Damn it, he was about to ask me to marry him. Wait why do I hurt so bad? _Kagome thought hard about what had happened, anything to get over the fact that she had dreamed the event with Brad. _Oh...that's right Kikyo wanted me dead. That happens a lot, you think she would get a life. Oh wait she was, mine. _Kagome burst into giggles at her own joke.

Looking around Kagome could make out the forms of Sango, and Shippo. However she couldn't find Inuyasha or Miroku, thinking that maybe they were checking the perimeter she widened her senses. What she found confused her slightly, the only aura she could sense was that of Sesshoumaru. Wondering if he still wanted her to train, Kagome painstakingly got up, and grabbed her shoes that were by her bag. Then went off to find Sesshoumaru.

Kagome didn't even notice that she was still wearing Sesshoumaru's shirt from the spring incident. When she saw Sesshoumaru with a demoness her first instinct told her to hide, and that is exactly what she did. Going behind a tree, she pulled in her aura to nothing, luckily she was down wind so he couldn't smell her.

Quietly she watched as the demoness and Sesshoumaru talked. Kagome didn't know why but she felt her heart clench in her chest. She had seen this many times with Inuyasha and Kikyo, she just never thought that Sesshoumaru would ever go behind her back like that. _What am I thinking, it was different with Inuyasha. I don't mean anything to Sesshoumaru, to him I am just a means to an end. _Kagome turned away and started to walk, her body felt numb from everything that she had been through, from start to finish.

Looking up Kagome smiled slightly at the moon. _The moon is beautiful tonight, he is like the moon in more than one way. _Kagome stopped walking and glared down at her feet, before turning the glare up at the moon. _Damn moon and it's stupid similarities to Sesshoumaru. Why do I even care, why does it even hurt that he was with another woman. She was quite beautiful. _Shaking the thoughts from her head Kagome decided to pick up the pace until she was running at full speed.

She didn't know why but she wanted to be gone from this place, wanted to be home with mom, grandpa, and Sota. She knew she was over reacting, but couldn't stop.

She ran past the trees, and rivers her speed picking up more and more until she was just a blur to the world. Kagome felt numb, she didn't notice that her wounds had reopen, nor did she notice that her body was glowing a faint purple light.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was walking back to the camp when he realized that the miko was no longer there. He also noticed that the connection between them was also shut down. Not understanding what was happening, he reached out his senses for any sign of where she had gone, when he finally got a lock on her, he was shocked. The miko had traveled over 15 miles, in the short time that he had left the camp. _How is that possible? Was she taken? _Sesshoumaru was extremely confused, he didn't sense anyone with her.

Forming his cloud under him, he went after Kagome. After only a couple of minutes Kagome stopped allowing Sesshoumaru the ability to catch up to her. When he did reach her position she was glowing and looking into a lake.

* * *

Kagome stopped when she notice the lake in front of her blocking her path. She stared down at the waters and looked at her reflections. Somehow seeing that her body was covered in blood, and that she was glowing didn't affect her. It was the fact that she realized she was still wearing Sesshoumaru's shirt, that made her feel broken.

She saw that her blood was staining the beautiful fabric and wanted nothing more then to wash it all away. Peeling the silk from her body she enter the lake, letting only half of her body get submerged, while she scrubbed the blood away. Kagome knew that it was useless that the stain wouldn't come out, but she couldn't stop.

Sesshoumaru watched her intently as she cleaned the shirt he had given her. Knowing that if her wounds weren't taken care of soon the miko would pass out from blood loss. "Miko, come out of the water."

Kagome stopped what she was doing when she heard his voice, then continued her scrubbing. Trying to think of any reason why she was so hurt.

Seeing that the miko wasn't going to listen to him he pulled her out of the water, and brought her to shore. Lifting one clawed hand, he cupped Kagome's face and made her look him in the eye. Sesshoumaru knew that she was in pain for some unseen reason, and he didn't like it. Pulling off his mokomoko. he wrapped it around Kagome's naked form. Sesshoumaru then went through the process of fixing and rebinding the wounds. When he was done he looked back at Kagome who had yet to say anything.

"Miko tell this Sesshoumaru what is wrong." Sesshoumaru said, carefully concealing his annoyance.

Kagome looked at him and sighed, but still didn't respond.

Sesshoumaru looked at the miko again, trying to decipher why she had ran to the northern mountains. "Is there a reason why you ran away?" He asked this time his annoyance clear in his voice.

Kagome looked at him, under her lashes. _I can't tell him a ran away because I was jealous... wait I mean. _"I was **not jealous**!" Kagome yelled not realizing she said the last bit out loud.

Sesshoumaru stared at her like she had grown a second head. _Jealous? Maybe that was her I felt while I was talking to my general? _Sesshoumaru mused to himself before turning his attention back to the girl.

"Jealous?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome's head snapped up and she looked at him with wide eyes. _Please tell me I didn't just say that out loud. _She begged. Clearing her throat she responded. "What?"

"You said you were not jealous." He stated in that matter-of-fact tone.

Kagome looked him in the eyes. "Did I?"

* * *

A/N: okay so here is chapter 5 its a sad one but the fun is about to begin. I hope you like it, I do apologize for the long wait. I will have the next chapter update soon. It will have a bunch of fluff.

Please review!


	6. Blink, Crack

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha, just like you! (Unless of course you just happen to be Rumiko Takahashi)

A/N: Okay so here is the long awaited chapter 6! We are still a little serious in this chapter but I find some of it funny, and well deserved!

So Let Go on A Cinematic Adventure!

Hopes you Enjoy!

* * *

Last Chapter:

"Jealous?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome's head snapped up and she looked at him with wide eyes. _Please tell me I didn't just say that out loud. _She begged. Clearing her throat she responded. "What?"

"You said you were not jealous." He stated in that matter-of-fact tone.

Kagome looked him in the eyes. "Did I?"

* * *

Chapter 6: Blink, Crack

Kagome searched her mind for anything that would be able to get her out of this awkward situation. Looking back at Sesshoumaru, she knew that any lie would be caught, _but would he care? Of course he would, he is one of the most curious creature she has ever met! _She thought silently.

Kagome finally decide that the best course of action was to tell the truth, well at lest most of it. However before she could open her mouth she felt the pull of 2 jewel shards, traveling very fast. Her eyes widen in panic as she looked at her state of dress, or lack there of. _Why can't I keep some type of clothing on? _She thought bitterly as she eyed Sesshoumaru in front of her. _Its all his damn fault! Every time he shows up I end up in some kind of embarrassing position! Well better soften the blow. _She thought as she turned her puppy dog eyes on the stoic demon lord.

"Sesshoumaru-_sama_ please what ever you do, don't kill him." Kagome pleaded in the sweetest voice she could muster.

Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome for an explanation only for a gust of wind to sweep her up. He saw red.

When the wind died down, Kagome felt her head spin. She looked up fully expecting Kouga, only to see one angry Sesshoumaru. Following said demon's line of sight, she saw Kouga sprawled on the ground.

"Sesshoumaru how could you!?" Kagome yelled, hoping to hurt his precious ears.

Sesshoumaru winced at her volume, but did not move his eyes from the wolf prince's form. "You asked me not to kill him, and he is not dead." He stated, with a smug tint to his voice. He liked seeing the wolf in a heap of limps on the ground, _very_ much.

Kagome glared at Sesshoumaru's profile, wanting nothing more than to punch his lights out. _And to think of I was jealous, because of him! I blame my injuries!_ Kagome yelled in her mind. Her thoughts soon turned to Kouga who was now standing back up.

"Give me back my woman, mutt-face!" Kouga yelled.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow and looked at Kagome in question.

Kagome made a face that clearly said 'You-don't-believe-this-idiot-do-you?'

Kouga sniffed the air then started to growl, he was finally able to get a good look at Kagome's lithe form. "How dare you try and force yourself on my woman!" He yelled, his eyes glaring at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru growled at the ridiculous accusation from the wolf. He would never force a woman to be him, heck he didn't have to.

Kagome felt Sesshoumaru's hold on her tighten, as he growled at Kouga. She couldn't blame him, she was also angered at Kouga's suggestions.

"Kouga it's not what you think, Sesshoumaru wou-"

Kouga interrupted her with his laughter. "You meant to tell me the this demon" he said pointing in Sesshoumaru's direction. "Is the great Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands. Yet he still has to force a woman, a weak human at that, to bed him! That is just to funny!" He said, as his laughter became anew.

Kagome felt her body shake with anger. _Weak human, he thinks I am weak. Not to mention he thinks Sesshoumaru would force me to do anything except train! Kami what is the problem with male demons, and their thick skulls!_

Wiggling her body, she quickly slid out of Sesshoumaru's arms, and stood to face Kouga. _Modesty be damned! I am going to show him I am no weak human! _She thought with determination. However the more she listen to his laughter the more pissed she got. Her body started glowing a pale purple, as she tired, and failed to calm her anger.

Sesshoumaru and Kouga watched as Kagome started to glow. Both wide eyed as demon markings, similar to Sesshoumaru's, appeared on her naked form. When she looked up her eyes were red, in what could only be explained as demon rage.

"Oh Kouga-kun?" Kagome called, with an overly-sweet tone.

Kouga gulped as he looked at Kagome. "Yes?" came his weak reply.

"Do I look weak to you?" She asked, her voice slightly lowing in tone.

Kouga shook his head no, not being able to trust his voice.

"Do I look like I would let anyone force me into something I don't want?"

Again Kouga shook his head no.

"Good. Now tell me does Sesshoumaru look like a man that has to force a woman?"

Kouga looked at the smug Sesshoumaru then back at Kagome. Again he shook his head no.

Kagome nodded her head happy with his answers, Kouga sighed with relief. Then her look changed from false sweetness to pure rage.

"THEN WHY THE HELL DO YOU CONTINUALLY INSULT BOTH ME AND SESSHOUMARU'S HONOR!" She yelled, causing him to flinch and step away.

"Kagome I didn't mean to insult your honor, you are my woman after all."

Kagome and Sesshoumaru growled at Kouga's answer.

"I am not NOW, or will EVER be YOUR WOMAN! And I suggest you run, because I won't stop Sesshoumaru when he attacks you!"

Kouga's eyes widen in shock before he turned and ran home, with his tail between his legs.

Kagome stared at the retreating figure, then slowly blinked. Turning she looked at her surroundings in sudden confusion, before slowly letting her questioning stare lock with gold. "Um... Where did Kouga-kun go?" she asked, slightly unsure of herself.

Sesshoumaru watched in interest as both the demonic markings, and the pale glow leave the girl. He had also notice during the exchange that the necklace had also came aglow. _That would explain the speed and change in aura._ He mused to himself.

Kagome squirmed under his stare. She slowly tighten the fur around her body, trying to conceal her nakedness. She didn't understand why he wouldn't just answer her question.

Sesshoumaru removed his gaze back to her eyes. "Miko you will stay here, until I come back. Understand?"

Kagome nodded.

Knowing that the miko would stay put he left.

Feeling a chill on her exposed skin, she decided that a fire would be smart. Moving around the clearing she gathered twigs, and sticks. After gathering enough she went about finding two good stones to help start the fire.

Striking two together she saw no spark so moved on. So caught up in picking and trying stones she didn't notice how the sky darkened, nor did she notice the rock that was currently falling down in her direction.

"Oww!" She yelled, rubbing the sore muscles between her shoulder blades. Looking around she found the rock that had hit her, and her eyes widened.

"Holy crap that's a big rock!" she exclaimed incredulously.

The rock in question was the size of a newborn babe, oval in shape, and was colored a curious red.

Turning it around in her arms, she inspected all sides. "Its so big, but it didn't hurt that bad when if fall." She mumbled to herself as she walked back to her pile of sticks.

Placing in down in front of her she jumped, when she heard a loud cracking noise. Looking around she confirmed that she was alone. _Where in the world is Sesshoumaru? It's creepy being here all by myself._ She thought.

When the cracking sound came again, Kagome jumped to her feet. "Who's out there!?" She asked calmly. While secretly hoping that no one would answer.

Her prayers where answered with no answer, but the cracking noise keep on going. Sitting back down she told herself that it was all in her head, and that she was imagining the sound.

Turning her attention back to the rock her eyes widened when she saw that it was the thing creating the noise. _How can a rock break? It was fine a second ago? _

One more crack and the top slowly started to slip off, allowing an opening. Leaning in to get a closer looked, Kagome couldn't stop the yell of surprise when she saw to red eyes staring back at her. "SESSSSHOUUMARUUUUU!!!!!!"

* * *

Sesshoumaru was on his way back to Kagome with a fresh kimono, when he heard her scream his name.

Going faster he raced into the clearing, and felt his right eye twitch in annoyance. _How is it I leave her alone for only a couple of minutes, only to return to this. How did she even find a baby dragon?_ He asked himself in exasperation.

Kagome just now noticing his presence smiles. Putting up a hand to block the dragon from licking her face, she laughed. "Isn't it Cute! Can I keep him Sesshoumaru, huh can I?" She asked with child like excitment.

Sesshoumaru sighed. _How do I get myself into these situations?_

_

* * *

  
_

A/N: Okay so Chapter 6 is done! And now a baby dragon is in the mix. Don't worry Sesshoumaru you will grow to love its cuteness, Mwahahahahahaha...*ahem* anyways How do you like. We had a good scene with Kouga who finally got something through that thick skull of his. And we found out some more about the subjugation necklace around Fluffy's neck!

All in all a good chapter!

**REVIEW MY CHILDREN!!!!!!!! _-its my fuel source-_**

Sue!!

_P.S. I will be putting up a poll over a new story I have been thinking about so go look, Please!_


	7. Temptations

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and company

A/N: Okay so I am finally able to update. Please don't kill me because of the lateness. I have been going through a lot lately. Any ways I will be updating a lot of things. I will be putting up the sequel to "Tag Your It?" and hopefully updating my other stories while adding others. I have a sailor moon fic I've been itching to write, and since choice will be ending (I think) soon, I will have more time with the others.

* * *

Last Chapter:

Sesshoumaru was on his way back to Kagome with a fresh kimono, when he heard her scream his name.

Going faster he raced into the clearing, and felt his right eye twitch in annoyance. _How is it I leave her alone for only a couple of minutes, only to return to this. How did she even find a baby dragon?_ He asked himself in exasperation.

Kagome just now noticing his presence smiles. Putting up a hand to block the dragon from licking her face, she laughed. "Isn't it Cute! Can I keep him Sesshoumaru, huh can I?" She asked with child like excitement.

Sesshoumaru sighed. _How do I get myself into these situations?_

* * *

Chapter 7: Temptations

Sango opened her eyes, and stretched out her body. She looked in the direction of the sun only to be shocked to see it so high in the sky. It would seem that she had slept in, without her hanyou friend pestering her awake.

Rubbing the last signs of sleep from her eyes, she stood. Turning her head she looked at Shippo and smiled. _It seems that I'm not the only one enjoying this lazy morning._

Turning around she looked at Kagome's sleeping bag, only to find it empty, panic started to set in. Rushing over she impatiently woke the sleeping kit. "Shippo, Shippo. You need to wake up!" Sango said in a hushed tone.

Shippo tried to swat away the hands that continued to wake him, but no matter what he did the hands wouldn't go away.

"Shippo, Kagome is missing!" Sango practically yelled at him.

In an instance the kit was awake and looking around. First he went straight to her bedding and tried to catch her scent. He may not have a nose like Inuyasha, but he could still smell a faint trace of Kagome's scent.

"Her scent is really weak; she probably left around the middle of the night." He informed Sango, sounding only slightly uncertain.

Sango nodded her head and smiled encouragingly at Shippo.

Again Shippo started to sniff around until finally he found her trail. He was about to inform Sango when a hawk demon appeared before them.

The hawk demon had bronze skin that seemed to glow in the morning light. His hair was a deep goldenrod that was pulled into a high ponytail. Fine gold feathers framed his face like a crown. His eyes were a deep green with golden flakes. He wore no shirt allowing all to see his chiseled chest. His pants seemed to be made of a loose white cotton, which was then tucked into his knee high boots. And finally around his waist was an ivory whip.

Sango couldn't help the blush that crept up her cheeks. She had only seen two men's chest and that had been Miroku and Inuyasha. However no matter how attractive the demon was, she still fell into her fight stance.

"What is your purpose here demon?" Sango asked.

The male demon just simply stared at her for a moment, completely shocked. He had been told to retrieve the demon slayer and kit, but he never imagined her to be so beautiful. Giving himself a mental shake, he realized he had been asked a question.

"I am Yuri, the First General to Commander Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands." Yuri said before bowing to the two shocked companions. "And as for my purpose, I was sent to retrieve you two, and bring you back to the western palace."

"I will go nowhere until I find my friend." Sango replied defiantly, trying to hate the charming demon male in front of her.

Yuri smirked slightly at the slayers attitude. "Would you be referring to the Miko?"

"Do you know where she is then?" Shippo asked anxiously.

The hawk demon smiled at the young fox. He had been given specific instructions to make sure the kit was happy at all times. "Yes, she is with my lord and will be returning to the castle soon. So if you will pack up your belongings then we will depart."

"How do we know that you are telling us the truth?" Sango asked suspiciously still not wanting to relent to the demon.

A mischievous grin appeared on the demons face. "Well it would seem you will have to trust me."

Sango mumbled something incoherently before tightening her hold on her boomerang, willing herself not to blush. "Fine, but if you even act slightly suspicious I will kill you!"

He gave a mock bow before saying. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

Miroku glared at the fire, as he helped Kaede cook their meal. He had been in a foul mood ever since the girls and Shippo had departed. What was making the whole experience worse was that Kikyo had remained with them.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Inuyasha fuss over the clay puppet dubbed Kikyo. It was at this instance something snapped in him, and he needed to vent.

Quietly he stood, his hands both fisted at his side, as he tried to contain his anger. Leaving the hut he walked out of the village and deep into Inuyasha's forest. Grabbing his staff he attacked no tree, shrub, or bush stood a chance against his continual onslaught.

Finally after his 15 minute massacre he stopped. Wiping the sweat from his brow he sank down to the ground, letting nature's peaceful melody surround him.

"What did that tree do to you?" Came the gruff sarcastic voice of Inuyasha.

Miroku squeezed his eyes shut. "Inuyasha go away."

"Keh. Like I would listen to you." Replied the hanyou as he took a seat next to the monk. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Miroku sighed knowing that he would get no peace tonight. "I came here to release my anger."

Inuyasha nodded his head in understanding as he surveyed all the damage the monk did, making a mental note to not get on his bad side.

Miroku watched silently as Inuyasha began to examine one of the many broken branches. "Why are you here? I thought you would still be with Kikyo?"

This time it was Inuyasha's time to sigh. "She's not the same anymore." Seeing Miroku's Incredulous look he continued. "Yes even I am smart enough to know that this Kikyo isn't the same as the one from the past. Still I can't help but I love her."

To say that Miroku was surprised after Inuyasha's speech would be an understatement. _It would seem he is finally growing up_. Miroku thought silently.

"I miss Sango." Miroku said out of the blue trying to take advantage of his new found maturity.

"Ya I know what you mean I miss Kagome, and even that brat Shippo."

Both men sat quietly, each thinking about their missing companions.

"Feh, Why are we just sitting here lets go and get em!"

"We don't even know where lord Sesshoumaru took them, and their scent should be gone by now." Miroku said trying to shine some light on their predicament.

Inuyasha grinned and stood so that he could look down at the monk. "We may not have their scents to follow but I know where they would be."

Miroku felt hope bubble in his chest. "What? Where would they go?"

Inuyasha puffed out his chest proudly. "Sesshoumaru would take them to father's castle. The only problem is I don't know which one. You see dad had three castles."

Miroku sighed. _They wouldn't be able to check all of them, but maybe there is a way to figure out which castle they would be at._

"Inuyasha do you know the locations of every castle?"

"Ya, why? What you thinking monk?"

"Well, I'm thinking we might be able to narrow down which castle to go to."

"Keh, I thought so. Dads favorite castle was the one by the human village he found my mother in."

"Then we know for sure that isn't it." Miroku said with a smirk.

"Ya, but that still leaves two, the one near the dessert and the one in the mountains."

Miroku thought silently as he tried to figure out which castle Sesshoumaru would take.

"Inuyasha which castle is closest?"

"Hmmm….. the one in the mountains is closer."

Miroku nodded his head. "Okay then we should check that on first."

* * *

Sango bit her lip when another unwarranted thought of the hawk demon crossed her mind. She had been wondering what his wings would feel like against her skin.

Yuri had the ability to hide his wings. So when he had pulled them out so they could fly, she had been surprised. They were extremely beautiful, and looked too delicate for him to be able to fly. However he was able to fly.

_Come on Sango, you can do this. He is a demon, A demon that looks like an angel. No! Bad Sango! He works for Sesshoumaru, he is no good. You are not Miroku!_

"Sango are you alright?" Shippo asked his concern apparent on his face.

"Oh yes Shippo. I am just worrying about Kagome."

Shippo nodded his head as he watched the demon slayer yet again daze off into space.

* * *

A/N: Okay so I have finally updated this story. I hope it is good enough, since the wait was so long. Any ways this is all about Sango finally having another option, will she take it or not who knows?

Please review I update faster!!!!!!!!

-sue


	8. Powers and Surprises

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

A/N: Dear fan fiction forgive for I have sinned, it has been three months since I last updated. Lol. Anyways I am still going threw crap which sucks hard core, but no one wants to hear about that. However I was looking through my reviews you all have sent me about this story and I remembered how much I love writing this so I am actually using a lot of suggestions from **your** reviews. So if you see something, and think hey I thought of that, you probably did. Its my way of saying thanks, not to mention you guys have some pretty smart ideas.

Any ways I am feeling deliciously evil today so HOPES YOU ENJOY!

* * *

Last Chapter:

Sango bit her lip when another unwarranted thought of the hawk demon crossed her mind. She had been wondering what his wings would feel like against her skin.

Yuri had the ability to hide his wings. So when he had pulled them out so they could fly, she had been surprised. They were extremely beautiful, and looked too delicate for him to be able to fly. However he was able to fly.

_Come on Sango, you can do this. He is a demon, A demon that looks like an angel. No! Bad Sango! He works for Sesshoumaru, he is no good. You are not Miroku!_

"Sango are you alright?" Shippo asked his concern apparent on his face.

"Oh yes Shippo. I am just worrying about Kagome."

Shippo nodded his head as he watched the demon slayer yet again daze off into space.

* * *

Chapter 8: Powers and Surprises

Sesshoumaru glared at the clearing in front of him, purposely not looking at the young dragon, whose tail wagging was getting on his final nerve. He couldn't count how many times he wondered if the miko would notice if the dragon "mysteriously wondered off" In each scenario he ended up deaf. _Unfortunately she had bonded to the damn thing even came up with a name._

Using his ears he tried to calculate how much longer the miko had before she was done bathing. Hearing that she was in no hurry, he silently sat down leaning against one of the many trees. He looked silently down at the bane of his existence, the necklace that hanged innocently around his neck. Picking up the delicate necklace he was surprised at the craftsmanship of it. He was surprised the miko had enough patience to do such fine work. However that feeling was quickly changed to impatience when the dragon crawled into his lap intending to fall asleep.

He was considering throwing it into a tree when the miko came storming throw the trees, dressed and slightly perturbed. Sesshoumaru stared quietly as the miko began to thrust her belongings into her bag, before whirling around to face the demon lord, both hands placed on her hips.

"Lets go, I want to get to your castle, or whatever." Kagome said with a huff of annoyance when the demon lord didn't immediately jump to his feet.

"Come on Sesshoumaru, I am tired of waiting around!"

Sesshoumaru stood confused but not unpleased, he had been waiting to leave for hours now. As he stood he let his hand slip from the necklace around his necklace, so he could dust off his clothes.

Almost immediately Kagome stopped and looked around confused, before moving her wet hair out of her face. "Actually I need to dry my hair, I don't know why I was in such a hurry before." Kagome stated slightly bewildered at her reaction.

Sesshoumaru glared death at Kagome his hand absentmindedly grabbed his necklace letting it relax him. He was about to sit down again when his companion started growling at herself.

"Damn stupid hair! Ugh… I hate it, it takes forever to dry, stupid long hair!" Kagome complained her eyes slowly turning to her companions swords. Walking over she grabbed Tensaiga and quickly swiped it through her hair, cutting her lovely locks down to her shoulders.

Sesshoumaru stared at his companion seriously wondering about her mental health. Before reaching out with both hands to take the sword she had stolen back . Then something curious happened her anger instantly dissipated to be placed by panic.

"Why did I do that!" Kagome yelled at herself, her hands grasping her fallen locks. "What the hell, possessed me to do that!?" Kagome screamed, tears welling up in her eyes at her stupidity.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he looked at the crying miko, and thought over what just happened. His eyes immediately fell to the necklace around his neck as the connection clicked in his mind. Then the scariest thing happened he laughed, startling both companions.

"Oh no, it's spreading!" Kagome yelped.

* * *

Miroku leaned idly in the shed of the trees, as he waited for Inuyasha to return with tonight's dinner. He watched silently as small animals scampered across his path, his mind wondering to Sango. A figure on the horizon caught his eyes, calling for his attention.

At first he thought it was Inuyasha only the figure was more petite in size. Slowly he got up and walked toward the figure a small bubble of hope fluttered in his chest as he thought how it could be Sango. However the closer he got the more he noticed the difference between the woman and his Sango. One she was shorter, her body was thin but not as fit as Sango's. And then there was her hair which was just below her ears.

His eyes turned from curiosity to pure shock, when the figure turned around to face him. The unmistakable Lavender color of her eyes, to the annoying grin that was placed on her face. He watched silently has the grind dropped from her face, Her blood draining from her face before her body crumpled beneath her.

"Mizu!" Miroku yelled as he reached out to her, catching her body before she could hit the ground. Miroku gazed at Mizu with a mixture of happiness, and shock. He quietly brushed some of her hair behind one ear, before it moved to trace her features. His mind not quit believing that the precious bundle in his arms to be real.

"Monk, what the hell!?" Inuyasha asked in shock as he looked at the unconscious woman in his friend's arms, their dinner falling to the ground forgotten.

* * *

Kagome was concerned for Sesshoumaru ever since the hair incident he seemed to be in a positive mood. He didn't even mind when Ryu lick his hand. Which in Sesshoumaru's mind was like a sin. She could never understand how he could let something as green and ugly as Jaken follow him around. But have a problem when a small cute dragon wish to follow him, his silver eyes and vibrant purple and black skin just made Ryu so irresistible.

Again she tried to looked over at her companion, she felt a shiver run down her spin when she saw his smile. _Well its not as creepy as it was before._ Kagome thought _actually he is really handsome when he smiles. _She stopped instantly as she realized what she had just thought.

"Miko?" Sesshoumaru asked his as intently on her expression as his hand reached for his necklace. Slowly he let his impatience flow through the necklace to the miko. He watch as whatever horrified her leave her mind and turned to annoyance.

"No time to talk Sesshy. We got to get moving!" Kagome said over shoulder not waiting for either companion to follow.

Sesshoumaru smiled slightly as he looked at his necklace and determined he didn't mind this new development.

***Three hours later****

Kagome sighed with relief as she saw the castle come into view. For some unknown reason she didn't want to stop since they had started this morning, however the closer they got the more that feeling seemed to dissipate.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help the smirk on his face, he was damn proud of himself. He had manipulated the stubborn miko into walking non stop to the castle. He also didn't feel as helpless with the curse now that he knew there was a way to "persuade" the miko.

The feeling lasted all the way to the gates, then he caught the scent of someone he thought would have had the common sense to stay away from him.

Kagome tried to think of what could be wrong with her. Ever since her bath she had been unable to control her urges, which she didn't even think was hers. She eyed her smug companion silently. _Then there was Sesshoumaru he hadn't said one bad thing to me all day. Heck he seemed pretty damn pleased with himself if I do say so myself. _That's when a thought struck her. _No he couldn't be able to…. He wouldn't._ She looked at him again and glared. _Oh yes he would, the Damn Demon Did Something To Me!!!!_

Kagome was about to accuse him when he stopped in his tracks and growled. Her eyes followed his and found a beautiful panther demoness walking towards them. Her long blue hair, enhanced her bright yellow eyes which added to her beauty. Kagome was shocked at how beautiful this Demon was, well until she decided to talk that is.

"Sesshoumaru my Love!" She cried, her voice a high pitch, much like a baby's squeal. She heard her companion growl in response most likely wanting to cover his ears from the assaulted. "Oh, Baby its been so long I missed you!" She squealed her arms going to reach for him.

Sesshoumaru swiftly dodge the woman's arm and released a growl, he moved to where Kagome was in between the demons as a buffer of sorts.

Kagome couldn't help the laughter the bubbled from her throat. _The mighty Sesshoumaru scared of a woman, understandable, but still funny!_

Sesshoumaru's eyes moved from the demon to the miko and glared. He then moved his hand to the necklace around his neck and watch bemused as the miko turned on the demon.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Wow I love this chapter with a passion it is so good. Haha Sesshy finally takes back some of his power and starts to at the silver lining. Inuyasha comes in to find Miroku in a compromising position with an unknown woman. And Kagome is started to get the connection.

So Yay me! I am so happy right now it is so not even funny. And I know its another cliff hanger but come on you know your happy I'm back because so am I!!!!!!!

Wow so hyped up on life that I might start another chapter who knows the sky's the limit. Lol

Anyways please review and keep me in this wonderful mood!

SUE OUT!


End file.
